Jackie Chan meets American dragon Jake long
by freezedrive
Summary: What if instead of Dalon Wong resurrecting Shendu the dragon talisman power went into Jake long? also HP and AMJL crossover
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jackie Chan had just destroyed the talismans and when the powers were scattered across the globe the dragon power headed for New York….

American dragon Jake long was in peril the hunts master was about to wish all magical

Creatures to be destroyed but just then a light came and struck Jake and his hand shot fire

At rose and knocked her off her feet "I don't know what this does but your toast hunts

Master" and Jake destroyed the phoenix net he was in, lit the hunts clan on fire (excluding

Rose of coarse) and caught the skull "I wish all of the hunts clan except rose was locked

Up in the highest security prison in san Francisco without any weapons" "NOOOOOO

You shall pay for this American dragon" and the hunts clan was sent to section 13 and

Captain back happened to be rose's real father uh-oh. The hunts clan appeared just as

Black returned "hey you're the guy who kidnapped my daughter rose" "I wanted to

Destroy all magical creatures" "trust I've seen magical creatures and some of them are

More pleasant than you so you're going down hard"

Back at homecoming dance

"Well Jake I have one thing to do" and rose and Jake danced under the moonlight and when they were done they kissed.


	2. The Begining

Chapter 1

Captain Black had just pulled up at New York at the shop with a team of agents. Rose

Was sleeping over with Lao shi for the night. When Lao shi answered he asked "are you

going tell anyone about dragons" "no trust me the last dragon I saw would make any

dragon criminal you have seem harmless" "what dragon would that be dad?" asked rose

who just got ready in 5 minutes "ever heard of Shendu?" "yes he enslaved dragons but

the immortals taught them how to speak when they found out about a dragons ability to

shape shift into humans" "the hunts clan thought that due to Shendu that all magical

creatures needed to be destroyed by a deranged son of the immortal who defeated Shendu

who gave all members of the hunts clan this mark" said rose "amusing well here is the

deed to all hunts clan property due to the fact it belongs to you now the magical contracts

have taken the marks off of all adults but the ones under 18 still have access we had to let

them go" "Darn well?" "If you want to stay the old building belonging to the hunts

master is also belongs to you" "thanks Dad" and so he left leaving rose to get ready for

school

The Chan clan had just recovered scruffy and the power of immortality from Dalon

Wong and were on a car ride to Los Vegas to get the tiger.

"Jackie go faster we must recover tiger power before Dalon Wong and forces of

darkness" "sheesh uncle you really need to chill out" "yes uncle we are almost there so

please" just then Dalon Wong and his dark chi warriors pulled up. They started to attack

Finn used his fuuma shuriken to blow out their tires and the Chan clan careened over a

cliff but something miraculous happened. The dragon locator started to glow and they

stopped in midair and went straight back onto the highway "no way Chan got saved by a

dragon" exclaimed Chao just before the dragon blew up the car and poofed the warriors

out of existence and flew away before the Chan clan could notice the locator spell. "Well

that was lucky" "yes but now we need to find the tiger which has the power over yin and

yang" so the rest of the journey went the same as the show. When the gang got back

though the dragon locator went crazy "aiya dragon is near" "we must leave captain

black" "nope I think I know where the power is" "rose could you bring your boyfriend

over here" "sure" and the gang saw the appearance of a girl with blond hair and a boy

with green hair of all things. "Jackie I'd like you to meet my recently discovered daughter

rose and her boyfriend Jake long" "that's nice but what does that have to do with

dragons" "Jake if you would" "sure thing why not " "DRAGON UP!" and right then and

there Jake turned into a living breathing dragon "whoa" "yeah and I'm not the only one

you see there is an entire world of magical creature and there is a dragon assigned to be a

policeman for each country I am the first American dragon" Jake said "by the way is

there an uncle Chan here I need to give him his wizards license and learners permits to

Jackie jade and Tohru you guys are from the most powerful wizard family in the world-

except for Tohru-in fact you guys powers are so powerful that the dark dragon made sure

that none of you know of the magical world." And at that point jade and Jackie fainted.


	3. Young At heart

Jackie Chan adventures meets American Dragon Jake long chapter 2.

Young at heart

Last we left our heroes Jake long revealed that the Chan clan were nobler than they thought.

"Hold on your saying that we all have magical powers even Jackie?" "Yeah but you guys have no magical experience save uncle you guys have special privileges including being able to handle magical creatures without getting in trouble with the world dragon council." "Sweet" said jade "your fortune is at uncle's shop I'll take you to magus bazaar for magical wands and stuff." "Oh can we please Jackie," Asked jade. "Why not we might get something useful for handling Dalon Wong" said uncle. "No jade you have school but we can go on the weekend." So jade went to school as usual. On her way home one day she stepped into a convenience store to get some gum. When suddenly an alarm bell rang "congratulations you have won a free car" said the manager. "We just need to see your driver's license and ID" said the manager. "DRAT!" said jade as she exited with her gum. The next day Jackie had to recover a powerful artifact from the Chan family fortune from a random dark wizard. "Alright Jackie lets go kick some butt," Said jade. "No jade too dangerous and you're too young" said Jackie. "I'm tired of being too young Jackie." "Patience jade enjoys your childhood while it lasts," Replied Jackie. "I can't drive, I can't go on missions with you, and I can barely reach the top shelf, very enjoyable Jackie," Complained jade. Soon after that the weekend came and the gang went to the magus bazaar to search for some magical gear. In the bazaar the group awed at its selection. "I have heard tale of this place's existence but I thought it was simply a myth" said uncle. "Hey guys look there's a wand stand" said Tohru. They looked at the selections. "Look uncle this scepter has built-in chi spell compartment" said jade. "How convenient and on sale for ten Knuts" said uncle. "Jade I found the perfect wand for you" said Jackie holding a wand with a peculiar looking switch on it with a keypad. "It's a computerized beginners wand with a safety lock and speed spell dial" "a safety lock aww come on Jackie I want that wand" jade pointed at a wand on the top shelf. This wand had a gnarly skull on its tip spikes on the bottom and when a pigeon landed on it got eaten. "On second thought I'll take the wand over there" said jade. The wand she pointed at was simpler looking and white "seems fine to me," said Jackie. They read the description. "Good selection sir this is the new W.I.I. wand with built-in mp3 player and doubles as a free internet adapter only 12 galleons." Said the vendor "excellent well take 2" said uncle. "One thing you have to be at least 10 in order to use it" "awww"said jade "do not worry jade you only have a few months" said Jackie "but I'm tired of being too young" complained jade. "Jade enjoys your childhood while it lasts" said Jackie as he bought wands for them all. Just the Jake came along bringing Trixie, spud, and rose. "Dudes you guys need to go" said Jake who looked about 18 while Trixie and spud looked 80 and rose was drooling over Jake's new form but was normal age. "Why and what happened to you guys," Asked jade. "An avametris is loose it sucks your youth I got lucky and every time I speak to rose she ends up like that" said Jake in a rushed sentence. "Uh jade, jade?" jade was daydreaming about certain dragon we all know,"oh yeah?" "Its right behind you" and the avametris grabbed jade for about 2 seconds before rose hit it with her hunt staff. Jackie and Tohru jumped in Jackie jumped around and fired the first spell he remembered seeing on TV. "Teleportus oxis talismanus weekus" and the avametris disappeared. "Jackie you were supposed to destroy the beast not teleport it," Said uncle. "It wasn't destroyed?" asked Jackie. "No the spell you used is teleporting spell or could you not tell by the name?" berated uncle. "But where did it go?" asked jade. "uncle has already found out you stated ox talisman as the location so al we need to do is find the ox talisman power before Dalon Wong does" shouted uncle. "also since jade was grabbed by the avamrtris's tentacles she is going to get a quite a surprise when she wakes up tomorrow fortunately Jackie sent the avametris one week into future we will have time to destroy beast once we capture ox talisman power" said uncle. So the gang headed back to uncle's shop. The Chans used their new up-to-date books to complete the spell in record timing. In the cauldron the stew boiled and bubbled and soon a beam erupted and showed a picture of the world form outer space then in narrowed down to a small town in Vermont and blinked out. "Hey I know this town" said Jackie. "I once taught a history class about archaeology there," Said Jackie. "Uncle remembers now one girl had huge crush on you" said uncle. So the gang packed up to go. "Can I come with you Jackie?" asked jade. "No you'll miss school" said Jackie. "Aww" said jade disappointedly. So the Chan clan packed up to go next morning to spring hill valley. Uncle, Tohru, and Jackie wisely left before jade woke up at 5:00 am. After they left jade woke up 2 hours later she went to the shop bathroom to brush her teeth. Unknown to her captain black went up to check on her. When jade looked in the mirror she yelled in surprise. The agents headed up to the bathroom. And jade imitated her own voice. "Hey don't even think about coming here," Said jade. "Why did you yell?" asked black. "I got a zit" said jade. "You're uncles left for spring hill valley I was sent to check on you every 3 thee hours." Said black, Black and his agents went back to section 13. Jade looked in the mirror again. She was about 18 years old and looked like an exact replica of J2 her future self. "Jackie may have left without me but no I'm old enough to help him out" so jade managed to get into Jackie's room and snag some of the clothes he left behind. Which was his black suit he uses for stealth? Jade snagged her wand and left the shop. She saw the flight to spring hill valley and ducked into the cargo bay. When she heard the announcement that they would be landing in spring hill valley she got ready and jumped off the plane right when it landed. She tailed Jackie, uncle and Tohru to where they were staying. They used a cowbell-enchanted tracking spell to get to a certain mountain when they were almost run over by two kids on bikes. "Whoa" they said as they fell off of their bikes. "Excuse us are you okay?" asked Tohru. "Yeah thanks man" said a brown-haired boy in a yellow shirt. "Jackie?" said a black-haired girl in a pink shirt. "Hello Annie," sighed Jackie" "what are you doing here Mr. Chan? Asked the yellow haired kid" "uh you wouldn't happen to have seen any oxen around here?" asked Tohru. "We would like to know that as well" said a voice as the enforcers came out of nowhere. "Aiya! Dark chi warriors" said uncle Jackie and Tohru fought fin and Ratso while Chao was about to take a hostage Zack backed up when Chao was about to cut them in half with his sansetsukon. When suddenly jade came out and sent Chao kissing dirt. "Don't think so dude" said jade. Zack could only stare at the kung fu Beauty that saved his life. Jackie saw the women and shouted "Jade how did you – when did you – never mind look to you left" said Jackie as Chao tried a sneak-attack. Jade quickly kicked him in the side. "So Dalon Wong you have come for the power of super strength" said uncle. "Yes and I will good chi wizard" then uncle blasted Dalon with a sonic charge spell. Dalon deflected it and the noise was heard for miles. "So you have learned the sonic disorientation spell no matter I will get that ox" said Dalon Wong. "WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE!" shouted a voice. The owner turned out to be to everyone's shock (except Zack and Annie) a talking buffalo. "The ox can talk?" asked Jackie "warrior retrieve the ox" demanded Dalon Wong. "Righto your Wong ship" now the Chan clan stayed back because they knew two things one: the ox even without super strength was dangerous to agitate and two: this ox needed to defend himself. The talking ox charged straight at them. Now even the enforcers were smart enough not to mess with a super strong ox but it was two late the ox sent the three dopes flying straight into their master they flew and hit a tree so hard that it shattered before they proofed. "Plato I didn't know you were that strong" said Zack in amazement. "Neither did I" said Plato. "Actually that is why we are here" said Jackie. "Well you can explain on the way back to my home" said Plato just as Jake, rose, spud, Trixie, fu dog, and Loa shi landed. "What are you guys doing here the avametris isn't supposed to be here for a few more days" said Tohru. "Yeah about that the spell you cast it sent it foreword in time for 3 days not a week." Said Jake "it'll be here in another few hours" said Loa shi "why can't capture it I like my new age" said jade. "Jade you shouldn't dwell on that enjoys you is childhood while it lasts." "HUH?" asked Zack and Annie. They were soon filled in on all of the details. "If all you say is true then you should listen to you're elders there is a reason you should listen to them" "why we like being adults" said Jake "in body but not mind I think I should tell you one of my favorite tales the magic thread."

**O**nce there was a widow who had a son called Peter. He was a strong, able boy, but he did not enjoy going to school and he was forever daydreaming.

"Peter, what are you dreaming about this time?" his teacher would say to him.

"I'm thinking about what I'll be when I grow up," Peter replied.

"Be patient. There's plenty of time for that. Being grown up isn't all fun, you know," his teacher said.

But Peter found it hard to enjoy whatever he was doing at the moment, and was always hankering after the next thing. In winter he longed for it to be summer again, and in summer he looked forward to the skating, sledging, and warm fires of winter. At school he would long for the day to be over so that he could go home, and on Sunday nights he would sigh, "If only the holidays would come." What he enjoyed most was playing with his friend Liese. She was as good a companion as any boy, and no matter how impatient Peter was, she never took offense. "When I grow up, I shall marry Liese," Peter said to himself.

Often he wandered through the forest, dreaming of the future. Sometimes he lay down on the soft forest floor in the warm sun, his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky through the distant treetops. One hot afternoon as he began to grow sleepy, he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and sat up. Standing before him was an old woman. In her hand she held a silver ball, from which dangled a silken golden thread.

"See what I have got here, Peter," she said, offering the ball to him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, touching the fine golden thread.

"This is your life thread," the old woman replied. "Do not touch it and time will pass normally. But if you wish time to pass more quickly, you have only to pull the thread a little way and an hour will pass like a second. But I warn you, once the thread has been pulled out, it cannot be pushed back in again. It will disappear like a puff of smoke. The ball is for you. But if you accept my gift you must tell no one, or on that very day you shall die. Now, say, do you want it?"

Peter seized the gift from her joyfully. It was just what he wanted. He examined the silver ball. It was light and solid, made of a single piece. The only flaw in it was the tiny hole from which the bright thread hung. He put the ball in his pocket and ran home. There, making sure that his mother was out, he examined it again. The thread seemed to be creeping very slowly out of the ball, so slowly that it was scarcely noticeable to the naked eye. He longed to give it a quick tug, but dared not do so. Not yet.

The following day at school, Peter sat daydreaming about what he would do with his magic thread. The teacher scolded him for not concentrating on his work. If only, he thought, it was time to go home. Then he felt the silver ball in his pocket. If he pulled out a tiny bit of thread, the day would be over. Very carefully he took hold of it and tugged. Suddenly the teacher was telling everyone to pack up their books and to leave the classroom in an orderly fashion. Peter was overjoyed. He ran all the way home. How easy life would be now! All his troubles were over. From that day forth he began to pull the thread, just a little, every day.

One day, however, it occurred to him that it was stupid to pull the thread just a little each day. If he gave it a harder tug, school would be over altogether. Then he could start learning a trade and marry Liese. So that night he gave the thread a hard tug, and in the morning he awoke to find himself apprenticed to a carpenter in town. He loved his new life, clambering about on roofs and scaffolding, lifting and hammering great beams into place that still smelled of the forest. But sometimes, when payday seemed too far off, he gave the thread a little tug and suddenly the week was drawing to a close and it was Friday night and he had money in his pocket.

Liese had also come to town and was living with her aunt, who taught her housekeeping. Peter began to grow impatient for the day when they would be married. It was hard to live so near and yet so far from her. He asked her when they could be married.

"In another year," she said. "Then I will have learned how to be a capable wife."

Peter fingered the silver ball in his pocket.

"Well, the time will pass quickly enough," he said, knowingly.

That night Peter could not sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly. He took the magic ball from under his pillow. For a moment he hesitated; then his impatience got the better of him, and he tugged at the golden thread. In the morning he awoke to find that the year was over and that Liese had at last agreed to marry him. Now Peter felt truly happy.

But before their wedding could take place, Peter received an official-looking letter. He opened it in trepidation and read that he was expected to report at the army barracks the following week for two years' military service. He showed the letter to Liese in despair.

"Well," she said, "there is nothing for it; we shall just have to wait. But the time will pass quickly, you'll see. There are so many things to do in preparation for our life together."

Peter smiled bravely, knowing that two years would seem a lifetime to him.

Once Peter had settled into life at the barracks, however, he began to feel that it wasn't so bad after all. He quite enjoyed being with all the other young men, and their duties were not very arduous at first. He remembered the old woman's warning to use the thread wisely and for a while refrained from pulling it. But in time he grew restless again. Army life bored him with its routine duties and harsh discipline. He began pulling the thread to make the week go faster so that it would be Sunday again, or to speed up the time until he was due for leave. And so the two years passed almost as if they had been a dream.

Back home, Peter determined not to pull the thread again until it was absolutely necessary. After all, this was the best time of his life, as everyone told him. He did not want it to be over too quickly. He did, however, give the thread one or two very small tugs, just to speed along the day of his marriage. He longed to tell Liese his secret, but he knew that if he did he would die.

On the day of his wedding, everyone, including Peter, was happy. He could hardly wait to show Liese the house he had built for her. At the wedding feast he glanced over at his mother. He noticed for the first time how gray her hair had grown recently. She seemed to be aging so quickly. Peter felt a pang of guilt that he had pulled the thread so often. Henceforward he would be much more sparing with it and only use it when it was strictly necessary.

A few months later Liese announced that she was going to have a child. Peter was overjoyed and could hardly wait. When the child was born, he felt that he could never want for anything again. But whenever the child was ill or cried through the sleepless night, he gave the thread a little tug, just so that the baby might be well and happy again.

Times were hard. Business was bad and a government had come to power that squeezed the people dry with taxes and would tolerate no opposition. Anyone who became known as a troublemaker was thrown into prison without trial and rumor was enough to condemn a man. Peter had always been known as one who spoke his mind, and very soon he was arrested and cast into jail. Luckily he had his magic ball with him and he tugged very hard at the thread. The prison walls dissolved before him and his enemies were scattered in the huge explosion that burst forth like thunder. It was the war that had been threatening, but it was over as quickly as a summer storm, leaving behind it an exhausted peace. Peter found himself back home with his family. But now he was a middle-aged man.

For a time things went well and Peter lived in relative contentment. One day he looked at his magic ball and saw to his surprise that the thread had turned from gold to silver. He looked in the mirror. His hair was starting to turn gray and his face was lined where before there had not been a wrinkle to be seen. He suddenly felt afraid and determined to use the thread even more carefully than before. Liese bore him more children and he seemed happy as the head of his growing household. His stately manners often made people think of him as some sort of benevolent ruler. He had an air of authority as if he held the fate of others in his hands. He kept his magic ball in a well-hidden place, safe from the curious eyes of his children, knowing that if anyone were to discover it, it would be fatal.

As the number of his children grew, so his house became more overcrowded. He would have to extend it, but for that he needed money. He had other worries too. His mother was looking older and more tired every day. It was of no use to pull the magic thread because that would only hasten her approaching death. All too soon she died, and as Peter stood at her graveside, he wondered how it was that life passed so quickly, even without pulling the magic thread.

One night as he lay in bed, kept awake by his worries, he thought how much easier life would be if all his children were grown up and launched upon their careers in life. He gave the thread a mighty tug, and the following day he awoke to find that his children had all left home for jobs in different parts of the country, and that he and his wife were alone. His hair was almost white now and often his back and limbs ached as he climbed the ladder or lifted a heavy beam into place. Liese too was getting old and she was often ill. He couldn't bear to see her suffer, so that more and more he resorted to pulling at the magic thread. But as soon as one trouble was solved, another seemed to grow in its place. Perhaps life would be easier if he retired, Peter thought. Then he would no longer have to clamber about on drafty, half-completed buildings and he could look after Liese when she was ill. The trouble was that he didn't have enough money to live on. He picked up his magic ball and looked at it. To his dismay he saw that the thread was no longer silver but gray and lusterless. He decided to go for a walk in the forest to think things over.

It was a long time since he had been in that part of the forest. The small saplings had all grown into tall fir trees, and it was hard to find the path he had once known. Eventually he came to a bench in a clearing. He sat down to rest and fell into a light doze. He was woken by someone calling his name, "Peter! Peter!"

He looked up and saw the old woman he had met so many years ago when she had given him the magic silver ball with its golden thread. She looked just as she had on that day, not a day older. She smiled at him.

"So, Peter, have you had a good life?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Peter said. "Your magic ball is a wonderful thing. I have never had to suffer or wait for anything in my life. And yet it has all passed so quickly. I feel that I have had no time to take in what has happened to me, neither the good things nor the bad. Now there is so little time left. I dare not pull the thread again for it will only bring me to my death. I do not think your gift has brought me luck."

"How ungrateful you are!" the old woman said. "In what way would you have wished things to be different?"

"Perhaps if you had given me a different ball, one where I could have pushed the thread back in as well as pulling it out. Then I could have relived the things that went badly."

The old woman laughed. "You ask a great deal! Do you think that God allows us to live our lives twice over? But I can grant you one final wish, you foolish, demanding man."

"What is that?" Peter asked.

"Choose," the old woman said. Peter thought hard.

At length he said, "I should like to live my life again as if for the first time, but without your magic ball. Then I will experience the bad things as well as the good without cutting them short, and at least my life will not pass as swiftly and meaninglessly as a daydream."

"So be it," said the old woman. "Give me back my ball."

She stretched out her hand and Peter placed the silver ball in it. Then he sat back and closed his eyes with exhaustion.

When he awoke he was in his own bed. His youthful mother was bending over him, shaking him gently.

"Wake up, Peter. You will be late for school. You were sleeping like the dead!"

He looked up at her in surprise and relief.

"I've had a terrible dream, Mother. I dreamed that I was old and sick and that my life had passed like the blinking of an eye with nothing to show for it. Not even any memories."

His mother laughed and shook her head.

"That will never happen," she said. "Memories are the one thing we all have, even when we are old. Now hurry and get dressed. Liese is waiting for you and you will be late for school."

As Peter walked to school with Liese, he noticed what a bright summer morning it was, the kind of morning when it felt good to be alive. Soon he would see his friends and classmates, and even the prospect of lessons didn't seem so bad. In fact he could hardly wait.

"Whoa I didn't think of that when this happened" said Jake. "And the result stand before me as Trixie and Spud I doubt they would like their lives to end so abruptly" said Plato. "Sorry guys guess we should have thought of you guys," said Jake and Jade. "Well it seems you are truly worthy of the power given to you Plato instead of taking you to section thirteen I am going to cast a protection spell upon you it will keep Dalon Wong from absorbing it from you and any other dark chi magic." "Thank You Uncle" said Plato. "So how old are you really jade" asked Zach "9" said jade. "Well before you get young I'd like to do this" and in the most surprising move ever Zack kissed Jade passionately. Jake and rose had their own make-out session but nobody noticed. Everybody gasped and when it was over jade looked dazed. "Whoa that felt good" and she swooned and fainted. "Well Mr. Zach I'm going to have to have a talk with your father" just then the avametris finally appeared. "You got lucky" said Jackie as everyone engaged the avametris Jake and Lao shi threw fireballs at it, Tohru rammed into it and uncle kept firing spells. The avametris then wrecked a bookshelf holding Plato's personal library. "Uh oh" said Aurora as she, Sock, and Arie Cleared the area. "Everybody run mad bison on the loose" yelled sock. Plato was steamed nobody messed with his library he took that avametris down he grabbed it tentacles and started smashing it to the ground then he started pounding it with his front hooves. When he was finished the avametris was in a 20 foot crater twitching. "Ouch remind me never to get on his bad side" said Spud. The avametris was long dead and Jake and jade reverted back to their true ages. "Sorry I guess I got Carried away" said Plato. "Uh yeah how about we help you clean up" said jade. Her clothes shrunk with her while Jake's was still too big. "How did you" asked Jake. "I cast a spell on them while I was 18" said Jade. "Well I hoped you two have learned a valuable lesson today" said Plato. "Yeah being older is one think but having the maturity that goes with it is another" said Jake. "Thank you Plato We'll call you as soon as we can find a way to transfer the power into a new talisman." said Jackie. "That would be nice" said Plato. After that the gang all went home "also Jake you must work in uncle's shop to pay off credit cards" said uncle. "Aww Man," Also Zack got the talk from his father. "Jade what about the kiss you had with Zack?" asked Jackie. "When I'm older maybe I'll date you" said Jade to Zack at the airport getting a dreamy look in her eyes. Annie looked at Jackie. "Sorry Annie but I'm too old to pursue you romantically," said Jackie. "I know but a girl can dream can't she?" asked Annie Rhetorically. Then she kissed Jackie smack dab on the lips. "And Mine just came true" said Annie as she smirked as Jackie blushed. And the gang finally left for home.


End file.
